Sakura's Tree
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] "Kau... Bodoh kau! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka tadi?" "Kau yang bodoh. Apa kau pikir mereka bisa melihatku?" "Apa maksudmu?" Special fict for FID #2! Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Ah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa publish fict lagi. :)

**Disclaim :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn : **AU, shounen-ai, gaje, alur cepat, EYD berantakan, typo(s), OOC, minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair : **S.N

**Rated : **T cukup.

**Genre : **Gak ngerti deh. /plok/

**A/N : **Fict ini kuambil dari sebuah buku kecil yang aku lupa apa judul dan siapa pemiliknya /plak/. Di sini pake Naruto's POV.

**Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.**

* * *

**Sakura's Tree**

* * *

Aku Namikaze Naruto, sedang duduk termenung sendiri di pojok kelas. Sendiri? Ya, sendiri. Aku itu sendirian, selalu sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani.

Semenjak aku masuk ke KHS ini, aku tidak punya teman—sampai sekarang, dan aku tidak pernah berharap bahwa aku bisa mempunyai teman di sini. Terserah mereka mau bergaul denganku atau tidak, lagipula aku juga tidak perduli.

Sekarang jam istirahat, aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju ke tempat biasa aku melahap habis bekalku. Dan di sinilah aku berdiri, di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di halaman sekolah.

Sebenarnya aku heran juga, kenapa bisa ada pohon Sakura di sini? Padahal ini bukan musim semi. Ah, sudahlah, daripada aku terus memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku segera menghabiskan bekalku.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon Sakura itu sambil bersender di batangnya dan mulai melahap apa yang aku bawa.

"Naruto."

Hm? Ada yang memanggilku? Apa mungkin cuma persaanku saja ya? Lagipula di sini tidak ada orang selain aku. Yah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Naruto."

Ng? suara itu lagi. Aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar, kali in aku percaya ada yang memanggilku. Tapi siapa? Dan di mana sosok yang memanggilku itu? Aku celingak-celinguk tidak jelas mencari sosok tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kepala yang muncul tepat di depan wajahku.

"Aku di sini," ujarnya.

Aku sempat mematung di tempat, dan hampir berteriak, tapi untung saja sosok itu segera membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Tenanglah, jangan berteriak."

Aku hanya menunjukkan tampang bingung di hadapannya, sosok itu turun dari pohon dan berpijak di tanah. Hm, kalau diperhatikan dia memiliki rambut raven, kulit putih, dan mata _onyx_.

"Hei, kau sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"…"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'."

Dia duduk di sebelahku. Ck, padahal aku belum member izin, tapi dia main duduk saja. Lagipula siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya, apa mungkin karena aku jarang berkeliling sekolah? Hhh, dasar payah aku ini.

Tapi dia juga aneh, datang-datang langsung sok kenal. Kenal? Hei, kalau tidak salah tadi dia menyebut namaku 'kan? Dari mana dia mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa dia mengenalku sedangkan aku tidak mengenalnya?

"Hei, darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Hm, itu… Rahasia."

"Apa? Aku serius!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak serius?"

Akh! Orang ini! "Yang benar saja? Aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi kau mengenalku,"

"Memang kau tidak mengenalku."

"Eh? Jadi kita baru pertama kali bertemu? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"

"Sebenarnya sering, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Akh, kau ini! Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dasar orang misterius yang aneh!"

"Terserah, apa yang mau kau bilang."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, bel tanda istirahat telah selesai terdengar.

"Masuklah."

"Iya, aku juga tau itu."

"Oh, kukira kau mau membolos."

"Berisik!"

Aku berdiri. Dasar orang yang menyebalkan! Tapi… Tunggu dulu. Kalau dia mengetahui namaku, berarti aku juga harus mengetahui namanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dia tersenyum simpul, "Sasuke,"

Sudah puas mendengar jawabannya, aku langsung berlari memasuki sekolah.

* * *

**-Beberapa Hari Kemudian-**

* * *

Seperti biasa, sekarang aku berjalan menuju pohon Sakura tersebut untuk menghabiskan bekalku. Yah, mungkin sudah tidak bisa kupungkiri lagi bahwa aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Hei, kau tidak pernah absen dari sini ya?" tanyanya, atau mungkin godanya.

"Terserah aku."

"Kenapa kau tidak makan di dalam sekolah saja?"

"Karena aku maunya di sini."

"Kenapa kau mau di sini?"

"Karena di sinilah tempatku."

"Siapa bilang ini tempatmu? Pohon ini tempatku."

"Hah? Memangnya pohon ini milikmu apa? Pohon ini kan milik semua."

"Tentu saja ini milikku, karena aku tinggal di sini."

Tinggal? Heh, dasar orang ini. Kalau dia mau bercanda, harusnya dia memilih candaan yang lebih masuk akal, "Aku tidak percaya,"

"Yah, terserah kau saja."

"Kau ini kalau mau bercanda, pilihlah bahan candaan yang lebih masuk akal."

"Kubilang terserah."

Kulihat raut wajahnya begitu serius, tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di sana. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mempercayainya, tapi tetap saja ini tidak masuk akal! Mana ada orang yang mau mengakui sebuah pohon Sakura sebagai tempat tinggalnya?

"Hm... Ya baiklah, aku percaya."

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Hei," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain saja bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Cih, aku tidak butuh yang namanya teman."

"Bohong."

"Hah?"

"Kau pasti bohong. Aku tau sebenarnya di dalam hatimu kau membutuhkan seorang teman 'kan?"

"…"

Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, bahwa sebenarnya di dalam hatiku aku membutuhkan seorang teman, walau aku sendiri tidak mengakuinya.

"Jangan diam seperti itu, aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Hm."

Bel tanda istirahat usai kembali terdengar.

"Sudah bel masuk ya."

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu," Aku tersenyum padanya dan berdiri.

"Hn," balasnya dengan senyum simpul.

Ah... Sepertinya baru kali ini aku memberikan sebuah senyuman pada seseorang.

Ya begitulah hari-hariku, tak terasa sudah sebulan aku berteman dengannya dan itu menyenangkan.

* * *

**-Esoknya-**

* * *

Aku baru sampai di kelas. Uh... Ternyata suasana di kelas tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini lebih ribut. Ada apa sih?

"Hei, Naruto."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati salah seorang temanku yang bernama Kiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah tau pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman sekolah mau ditebang?"

Ditebang? Tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Untuk apa pohon itu ditebang? Aku tidak mau pohon itu ditebang! Padahal… Padahal…

"A-Apa ditebang? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, katanya karena mengganggu."

"Mengganggu bagaimana? Jelas-jelas…" Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya karena berdebat.

"Kapan? Kapan pohon itu akan ditebang?"

"Sepertinya sekarang, karena—"

Aku langsung berlari menuju lapangan sekolah. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan omongan Kiba.

Begitu sampai, aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang mengelilingi pohon itu. Akh, aku benci hari ini.

"Hei, tunggu!" seruku.

Aku bermaksud menerobos ke paling depan untuk menghentikan si penebang yang bersiap menebang pohon itu. Namun sayang, aku ditahan oleh beberapa penebang lainnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak boleh ke sini!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku terus saja berontak.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Aku mohon hentikan penebangan ini!"

"Pergilah! Di sini berbahaya!"

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

Sial! Daritadi tidak ada yang mendengarkan aku, penebang lain yang memegangiku pun semakin kuat menahanku. Akh, aku benci melihat gergaji mesin itu semakin dekat ke batang'nya'.

"HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON JANGAN DITEBANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gagal… Aku gagal menghentikan mereka. Sial!

Aku berdiri di samping batang pohon Sakura'nya' yang sekarang mempunyai tinggi hanya sebatas betisku saja. Aku berlutut, mengelus bagian atas batang pohon tersebut, dan… Menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Suara ini… Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati sebuah sosok yang sedari tadi belum bertemu denganku.

"Kau… Bodoh kau! Kenapa kau tidak menghalangi mereka tadi?"

"Kau yang bodoh. Kau pikir mereka bisa melihatku?"

"Apa… Maksudmu?"

"Kukira kau sudah tau maksudku."

"Kau… Kau ini makhluk apa sebenarnya?"

"Menurutmu? Aku yakin sebenarnya kau sudah tau."

"…"

Aku menyentuh tubuhnya, namun saat tersentuh, bagian tubuh itu langsung berubah menjadi helaian daun-daun Sakura. Kenapa ini? Apa ini menandakan bahwa dia akan menghilang sebentar lagi?

Aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sedih, sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum hambar. Bodoh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa tersenyum?

"Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku… Kesepian."

"Kau tidak akan kesepian, Naruto. Kau masih mempunyai teman-teman, keluarga, dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu,"—jeda—"Sebenarnya… Akulah yang paling kesepian, teman-temanku sudah ditebang, dan tinggallah aku sendiri. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari atas pohon, kau selalu sendirian. Itu membuatku ingin mengenalmu, dan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu," Lagi-lagi dia menunjukkan senyum hambarnya, aku tidak suka melihat itu.

"Naruto… Aku punya satu permintaan," Tangan hangatnya menyentuh pipiku.

"Apa?"

"Bermainlah bersama teman-temanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt, aku tidak ingin orang yang kusukai selalu sendirian."

"Sasuke…" Lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir.

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan menangis," Dia menempelkan keningnya padaku, bisa kurasakan napasnya yang hangat. Tak berapa lama, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Apa dia menciumku? Oh, ayolah, jangan beri aku ciuman perpisahan, aku tidak ingin berpisah.

Air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir, perlahan-lahan aku mulai merasakan ciuman itu memudar, dan ternyata benar… Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar menghilang, yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah daun Sakura yang menempel di bibirku.

* * *

**-Esoknya lagi-**

* * *

"Hei, Naruto! Ayo kita ke kantin."

"Ah, iya! Sebentar."

Lihatlah Sasuke, aku telah memenuhi permintaanmu 'kan?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Finish.

Err, itu… Bagi yang udah baca fict ini, ada yang inget gak kalau fict ini mirip-mirip sama komik yang judulnya apa & siapa pemiliknya? Saya bener-bener lupa. -_-"

Pokoknya siapapun pemiliknya, saya minta izin karena cerita ini terinspirasi dari sana, dan maaf kalau masih ada typo(s) di fict ini.

Review ditunggu.


End file.
